littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Word Up!
|mainartist1 = Little Mix |released = March 14, 2014 |recorded = 2014 |genre = Funk, world pop |length = 3:25 |label = Syco Entertainment Columbia Records |writer = Larry Blackman Tomi Jenkins |producer = Larry Blackman |previous = Little Me |next = Salute }}"Word Up!" is a song by America soul funk group Cameo. Little Mix released a cover version of the song as the 2014 Sports Relief single. Background Little Mix first announced the single on January 16, 2014, through their official Twitter. The song was first played on BBC Radio 1 on January 20, 2014, during Nick Grimshaw's Breakfast show. The cover art of the single was revealed on January 24, 2014. What's Sport Relief? Let Little Mix explain. Little Mix photo shoot behind the scenes Critical Reception The song received rather positive reviews with the Popjustice ranking it as third for the best version of the song and third for the best Sport Relief single and gave the song 7 out of 10 stars. Kevin Kevinpod of DirectLyrics said that "Mix's harmonies are spot-on, and the whole record is pure fire." and that the song is a chance of the band getting a number one hit. Its production was also likened to Janet Jackson's single "Black Cat." Chart Performance The song peaked at #6 on the UK Singles Chart, #5 on the Official Vodafone Big Top 40, as well as #45 on the Australian Charts and #13 Irish Charts. Music Video The shooting for the music video started in early February 2014. The band posted an exclusive picture from the video on 25 February 2014. The video premiered on the Chart Show TV on 28 February 2014 and was posted on VEVO on 3 March 2014. It features celebrity cameos from Nick Grimshaw, Louie Spence, Louis Smith, Arlene Phillips, Melanie C and Chris Barrie. Synopsis The video starts off with the band in a changing room of a gym. As they walk out of the changing room, Jade tries to pick up a barbell pretending that she cannot lift it but then she lifts it up easily and walks away carrying it. Perrie then walks along four women who are working out while Jade is on a stationary bicycle among three other women, following the instructions of a trainer. With the bicycle, Jade starts going forward with the rest following her at the back. The scene then switches to a court with the band exercising and dancing the same time along with other people while singing the chorus of the song. Afterwards, Leigh-Anne is stood in front of some athletes with one using her as a barbell at the end of her part. Jesy continues with her part while dancing in front of two men working out on treadmills and fall off them after some time. During the chorus, the scene changes again to the court with the owner (Barrie, who had previously played a gym manager in BBC sitcom The Brittas Empire) of the gym seeing the girls and the rest dancing and runs upset out of his office. As he is going down to the court, he sees the athletes in the swimming pool shaping out the title of the song. When he reaches the court, he starts dancing with them. Little Mix - Word Up! (Behind The Scenes) Little Mix talk about the official Sport Relief single Lyrics Audio Gallery Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Covers Category:2014 releases Category:Salute Tour Songs Category:Neon Lights Tour Songs